1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet supply apparatus, which is incorporated in a paper sheet processing apparatus to process paper sheets such as paper money, and supplies paper sheets inputted in a stacked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional paper sheet supply apparatus has a supply table which inputs paper sheets by stacking in a stand-up state, and a backup plate which supports the rear end of the stacking direction of the paper sheets inputted in a stand-up state on the supply table and presses the paper sheets to a pickup roller provided at the front end of the stacking direction. (Refer to Jpn. Pat. Applin. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-157665, for example.)
When inputting paper sheets to the supply apparatus, the operator moves the backup plate in the direction of separating away from the pickup roller against the pressing force of the backup plate, and inserts paper sheets into a space made between the pickup roller and backup plate. Particularly, when inputting additional paper sheets, the operator must move the backup plate in the direction of separating away from the paper sheets already input to the supply table by holding the already input paper sheets, and
insert the next paper sheets into a space made between the backup plate and the already input paper sheets. This deteriorates ease of operation by the operator.